Grey Life
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: Some people see life white and black, while others see it grey. What if you don't see it in those shades and tints? Well, this is one pokemon who sees the world very differently than most others would. He claims to be a monster, but do monsters seek vengance? Do monsters seek love? And who is this for? You could learn... Rated M for gore and Cussing! OC's welcome!
**Hi Everyone! Yes, I'm working on a new story. Yes, it will be finished by the end of the year. No, I am still accepting OCs, unless told otherwise. Finnaly, yes, I am going to submit the other story chapter, but not today. Most likely, this story and the other one will be updated once a weekend. But hey, you didn't see this to see me ramble! Read on!**

It was midnight when I was born.

Born to that horrid monster, Giovanni.

Some Pokémon said he was supposed to be dead, maybe even reformed. But of course, all things relapse sometimes.

"SI-OP2, what are you doing?" He yelled through the screen.

Oh right, I forgot to mention I was a Pokémon. I am an Umbreon, and a strong one, too. However, I was currently fighting a vulpix, and one that was clearly not wanting to back down. She had a pair of zubat wings on her, and her coat was turned a ghastly white, along with long fangs protruding from her mouth. Her name, ironically, was Lucy.

"Oh come on!" I yelled in English.

" **What, are you too scared to speak like us? Traitor!** " She yelled. I scowled.

" **Lucy, why are you trying to kill me?** " I yelled back.

" **You are a traitor and an abomination!** " She yelled

" **So are you!** " I retorted.

" **Touché** " She said, charging a flamethrower.

I winced as the flame singed my fur. I fought the pain with a will rivaled by that of a garadose.

" **I'm sick and tired of Giovanni,** " I muttered, firing a tri-beam attack. I wasn't like "normal" Pokémon, but I did look like one. Too bad that I had been injected with ice, normal, electric, fire, and fairy type DNA.

My attack hit her head on, freezing her on the spot. I then finished the battle with a shadow claw, hitting the ice and shattering it.

"She's still alive, I'll kill her you know," Giovanni said.

"And I say you can fuck off!" I yelled back, firing a hyper beam, destroying the glass and hitting Giovanni in the shoulder, thus rendering his throwing arm useless.

His eyes widened as I used psychic to carry Lucy out and rip the doors off the hinges.

"The next time you order me to kill someone, the next shot will go to your eye," I warned him before walking off. I could tell he was terrified, as I had been born the same day that Giratina destroyed my home. Of course, it was AFTER Giovanni had tried to summon the beast, the dummy. I swear, if he didn't have his head screwed to his neck, his head would be being kicked across the world like a soccer ball.

Course, what was soccer?

Back on topic, as I remember just now that I have a freaking twenty pound vulpix-zubat hybrid on my back, being carried back to her den. At least Giovanni had enough grace to give us dens and have our habitat nearly fifty acres large.

Some Pokémon who were here before me said that due to a garadose and ninetails fighting, they had to make the space bigger. A lot bigger.

I carried Lucy to her den and left her an apple and sitrus berry. Arceus, I would have died if I hadn't found those sitrus berry tree grove that Giovanni hid.

"Hey SI-OP2, how's it going?" One of the rockets asked. Sure, they were a lot friendlier that they used to be, but they were still sometimes douches.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that I had to remind Giovanni AGAIN why I don't kill," I said, frustrated.

"That's the fourth time this week. What the heck is going on?" He asked. If there was something I liked about this rocket, it was the fact that he was normally where he wasn't supposed to be.

"Just look out Looker, I got a feeling someone is going to die within the next few weeks," I said.

"That's not surprise," Looker said. He took his hat off and ruffled his black hair and rubbed his slightly wrinkled face. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was part of a detective organization. I smiled.

"There's the smile I like. Keep that on your face. And while you're at it, stop making enemies and make some friends instead!" He said playfully. I sighed slightly. Making friends wasn't my strong suit. Heck, I had more enemies than friends. Still, it was starting to get very annoying that I was placed against most of the Pokémon I didn't like.

"I don't know," I said back.

"I think this time you will do better. Besides, there are supposed to be some more coming in. All I heard was code name R.A.D. Has something to do with them trying to get zygard's power in to some more obtainable pokemon," He said. My blood began to boil. I hated those legendaries, and how easily they let this happen. They were supposed to be helping the world for Arceus's sake! Even Arceus wouldn't lift a hoof to help. I took off running.

Most rockets I passed cursed or yelled in surprise as I darted around their legs, soon finding the experimental room.

I burst through the doors, soon finding an espeon in the green container along with a small infant nearby, being injected with purple goo by a lone scientist.

"This won't hurt when we are done," He said maliciously.

I bit him on the back, puncturing the skin underneath. He howled in pain as I dragged him away from the little eevee. However, the eevee was more concerned with the espeon inside the glass. I noticed this and raised a shadow claw, slashing into the glass, shattering the tube. I quickly grabbed the eevee and set him on my back, soon finding the espeon among the green goo, which seemed to become a solid at room temperature. I held her up with psychic, soon darting out of the room and to my den.

I set them down inside, finding the makeshift bed that I stole in the back, soon setting the espeon and eevee on it.

" **Hey! What was that?!"** A pokemon yelled. I sighed.

" **Just another test subject by Giovanni. An espeon and eevee."** I replied. A dragionair and a shinx came into view.

" **Would he stop it with these pointless experiments! It's not right** ," The shinx said, his blue fur turning red briefly.

" **You know that Nyx isn't going to take kindly to this** ," The dragionair said.

" **I don't give shit about what that half assed attempt that old geezer does!** " I retorted. The dragionair visibly flinched, noticing how pissed I was.

" **Besides, they had started experimenting on these poor Pokémon** ," I muttered. The eevee was nudging the Espeon, her fur a sick green, her tails splitting into three instead of two.

I growled softly looking from the Espeon to the shinx.

" **You can go Skills. I think I can take care of them,"** I said, nudging the Shinx. He quickly started running back to his own den, the dragonair sighing and closing her eyes.

" **SI-OP2, a grunt is looking for you,** " a Zorouark said, looking through the door with his fancy, broad hat.

" **Alright, time for another battle. Please take care of these two, I'll give you extra if you do, Linxz** ," I said to the zorouark. He brightened slightly.

" **Pleasure doing business** ," He said, tipping his wide brimmed hat.

I ran to the stream, where the grunts normally came to pick me up. Oh well, it was now or freaking never.

I ran into the red grunt, his visor clear on his face. This wasn't like Giovanni, to send a red level grunt. Course, it would be worse if he delivered a gold level grunt.

"Come one, you've got an important battle," He said. I followed him, sighing.

We eventually came to the arena, the battlefield bubbling with artificial lava. It was also hot to the touch, my paws slightly warm. I then saw the other side of the arena open, revealing a shocking sight.

On the other side was a mega Charizard Y, his impressive frame stopping onto the battlefield.

"Crimson, your opponent today is SI-OP2," Giovanni said. I scowled.

Project Crimson. I had heard a lot about the guy, how he managed to leave the arena almost every single time. He only lost once, and that guy spared him. Crimson was dubbed 'too important' for elimination. So he still was one the field.

"Alright, SI, how about we dance?" He asked, starting to fly to me.

I managed to narrowly escape the steel wing he launched at me, only for him to follow up with a flamethrower. I used protect, gathering energy for a thunderbolt. He smirked, then flying up, puzzling me.

His attack was then a barrage of flame bursts, the entire field erupting in lava.

"Shit!" I yelled, the fire dancing on my coat, slowly burning out. I fired an ice beam on the arena, the flames now covered in an ice.

And because of my quick thinking, I was sliding all across the ice like a fool.

Crimson was laughing, and decided to take this time to follow up the flame bursts up with a fire blast.

My eyes widened as the attack was about to make contact, but luckily for me, the ice and my clumsy self, slid me out of the way in time. I then took his moment of confusion and fired a dark pulse. He started visibly staggering, his head taking the worst of the punishment. I then fired a trio of shadow balls, downing the Charizard. I quickly used a thunderbolt on the ice beneath me, shattering it and letting me stand without slipping.

"Your opponent still breathes," Giovanni said, however he didn't sound terrified, only sage-like.

"And I'm not killing him. He might have done some bad things in the past but, there's always some room for light!" I yelled. Giovanni seemed to chuckle at that.

"Then you might want to get ready," He said, the blast doors closing over the glass. I looked back to Crimson, only to find his body bright red.

"You just made the mistake of your life," He said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Shit, I forgot about blaze!" I cursed, only to be taken to the sky and a high velocity. I soon found myself be hurled to the earth.

When I landed, I could hear some bones break, especially in my paws. I winced, biting back the urge to scream.

Crimson looked to me and smirked.

"I guess you have something special about you to not complain about three broken paws," He chuckled.

"I guess I lose then," I said, my body going limp. I had used almost all my energy, and if I kept using it, who knows what could come out.

"Hpmh, it ain't that simple, kid. I still have to kill you," He said, he raised a claw, the thing charging into a dragon claw.

"And I'm sorry too," I said, my body glowing a bright yellow. Some of my bones fixed back into place, healing almost instantly. Other parts of my body were healed, all the gashes, bruises, cuts, even the dirt itself was healed and removed.

"What?!" Crimson screamed.

"My own version of recovery. Heals me and those around me," I answered.

"Why I aught to," He didn't get the chance to finish, as I used psychic to toss him around the room like a ball. I then decided to entertain myself, throwing a bit of shadowballs and iceballs into the mix, occasionally making them clash.

"This is why they called me OP2!" I yelled.

Crimson was then impaled on a ice spike I made. His fire caused it to melt though.

"Dangit," He muttered.

"I'll see you later," I said. I then noticed that he stopped breathing.

"Deadgumit," I muttered. I my telepathy on him, seeing if he was still alive. Sure enough, he was. He was just playing dead.

"Keep playing dead man, it might just save you," I said, leaving out of the doors. I noticed that Crimson had started following me, somehow in a very sneaky fashion.

As soon as I got to my lair, I called him out.

"I know you're still here, following me," I said, pointing out he was hiding.

He slowly snaked out of hiding, the hole in his stomach still previlant. His breathing was labored.

"Ya need help?" I asked. He then colapsed.

I managed to chuckle a bit, feeding him a few sitrus berries.

"Tommorow is another day," I said as the sun starting setting.

 **Yay, back in the buisness. If anything, I'm glad. But yea. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1!**


End file.
